


There's Always Hope

by KarryMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drunk Sex, F/M, Karry, Savitar kills Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When Savitar leaves Iris and Mon-El has to leave Earth Kara and Barry feel hopeless. But after a drunken night they realize there's always hope.





	There's Always Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a one shot story based on a prompt by my friend KarryBeta. 
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Prompt: Savitar has killed Iris and Mon has left Kara's Earth. Barry heads to Earth-38 mourning for his fiancée. But is Kara in any place to help him?

Barry stood there in silence. Not sure what to do. Here was his fiancée laying dead in the street and his future self had killed her. He had killed her. And then there was Joe crying on the side. Everyone seeming shocked. HR holding his gun a sad look on his face.

"Barry," Joe said but Barry didn't want to hear it. Joe was either going to lie and tell him it wasn't his fault or tell him he hated him. That it was his fault Joe's daughter was dead. He could not take this. Not at all.

He got up and ran. He kept on running. For a while he did not know where he was going but then he thought of the one person who could understand. The one person who had lost everything and survived. Kara. His friend. He needed her. And so he ran fast enough to open a breach to Earth 38.

….

Kara was in her apartment with a bottle in her hand. Alex had wanted to stay with her but Kara insisted she wanted to be alone. After everything that had happened. Everything, she had lost him. She had lost the love of her life. She now knew what her mother must have felt like. Putting her in that pod and having to watch her leave so she could live. She had just done the same thing. Only the worst part was she did not die minutes after Mon was gone. She was here and living. Here on a planet he could not be anymore.

And so Kara had gone to his favorite bar and bought the strongest alien alcohol they had. If there was one thing both Alex and Mon had shown her was alcohol numbed the pain and she needed to be numb. So she poured herself another glass and started drinking. Nearly dropping the glass as a flash entered her apartment and Barry Allen stood there in all his Flash glory. Removing his mask.

"No," Kara said before he could say anything. "I'm not helping you fight alien invasions or meta humans or whatever is wrong on your Earth right now. Not now. Not today." Kara took a sip of her glass finishing this off before pouring another.

"I don't need you to fight anything with me," Barry said confused. "I just… need a friend. Things went wrong today."

"You can say that again," Kara said agreeing with Barry there. Things had gone wrong that day.

"Are you drunk?" Barry finally asked sitting down next to Kara. She smelled of alcohol.

"A bit," Kara said with a nod.

"I thought you were like me. You couldn't get drunk," Barry said remembering the party they had after the alien invasion. Kara had drunk a lot but like Barry it had not had an affect on her.

"On human alcohol yes," Kara said. "But this is alien alcohol. The strongest alcohol we got. From a planet thousands of miles away. I'm drowning my sorrows. I think is the expression."

"What happened?" Barry asked realizing he had come here for comfort but he seemed to be giving it. Something he was not sure he was qualified to give since Iris death was still hurting him.

"To save the Earth from a Daxamite invasion I activated a lead bomb," Kara said. "It killed Daxamites. Mon had to leave the planet. I lost him Barry. After everything. After that singing thing. His gone."

"I lost Iris too," Barry said making Kara turn to him. "Savitar got her. She's dead. I think her blood is still on this outfit."

"Mon clothes are over there," Kara said and Barry ran into them. By the time he was changed and back on the couch Kara had poured another glass of wine. Placed it in front of him. "A normal human would probably be dead if they drank this, but you're not normal."

Barry looked at the glass wondering if it would do anything to him, but it was worth a try. Taking the glass and drinking all the liquid inside in one large gulp. Afterward he did feel something. The alcohol was having an effect. "Hit me again," this wasn't what he came here for. He didn't come here to get drunk but Kara poured him another glass and herself one. The two of them spent a long time there going through the bottles Kara had gotten. Letting the alcohol take away the pain.

….

The next morning Barry and Kara moaned as they opened their eyes. Turning they realized they were in the same bed. "Did we?" Barry asked and the two looked under the covers. They were naked.

"Yeah," Kara said changing into clothes at speeds as Barry found his Flash outfit and got into it. "Okay, no big deal. We were both drunk."

"And we hopped into bed with each other hours after losing the loves of our lives," Barry said.

"We were so drunk you probably thought I was Iris and I thought you were Mon," Kara said truthfully not remembering. Although she had to admit Barry was nice and good looking.

"You look nothing like Iris," Barry said. "Not in a bad way. Your beautiful." Barry had known it since the moment they met. The first thing he thought when he saw her was he had lit another beautiful woman shirt on fire. The second thing was the pretty blonde can fly.

"You look a little like Mon," Kara admitted. There was a slight similarity between Barry and Mon. "Not in a bad way."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Barry said. "Hey I'm sorry about Mon." It was something he knew he had not said last night. Both of them had been too into their own sorrows. Too into themselves to say anything besides pass me the glass. They had hidden their sadness in alcohol which was only a temporary solution.

"And I'm sorry about Iris. I really thought you would save her," Kara said having been informed of what was going on during their musical quest. "At least we can be miserable together."

"That never made anyone feel better," Barry said but had to smile. It was a lot like something they had said when they were in their musical dream.

"Did you at least get the bastard?" Kara asked and Barry realized no he had not. In his grief he had just run away. Run to Kara.

"Not yet," Barry said.

"Want a hand? I could use a distraction," Kara said truthfully. She needed something to take her mind off Mon.

"No offense but I think we should not see each other for a bit. Just until this," Barry said circling his hand around. "Gets less weird." Kara nodded understanding what Barry meant. "Thanks for the drinks."

"I think there's another bottle if you want it," Kara said.

"I might take you up on that," Barry said running out but he did grab the two bottle of the alcohol before leaving and heading home.

-10 Month Later-

The portal opened in STAR Labs and Kara came out in her Supergirl outfit pushing a stroller with two babies in it. No one met her and Kara pushed the stroller into the cortex to find Barry alone in there. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him. Long enough to put into a ponytail. He also had a tiny beard. He had a glass with him and Kara saw the bottle of alcohol she had given him all those months ago. One was empty on the floor and the other one was nearly gone.

"Barry," Kara said.

"Kara," Barry said not looking up. "I got him by the way. Savitar. I also created him. Don't ask. Circles complete. He will from the speedforce now go back and kill Iris. Over and over and over again and nothing…."

"Barry," Kara interrupted the rant. "I see your still going through stuff but this isn't why I am here."

"Want a drink. I am almost done with this bottle. Got another one?" Barry asked.

"No and no. I can't drink. It will affect my breast milk," Kara said.

"Breast milk?" Barry asked finally looking up and noticing the two babies in the stroller. "You're a mom? How long has it been since we saw each other?" Barry did not think it was that long, but there was Kara with two babies in a stroller.

"10 months," Kara said. "Long enough."

"Wait… that means… oh no Mon the dad," Barry said. "I'm so sorry. Is he still?"

"Haven't heard from him," Kara said that having worried her as she pushed the stroller closer and sat on the floor next to Barry. "I started getting a sensitivity to lead and… had to spend the entire pregnancy in a special room that ventilated the lead out. My son, Dillon, still can't leave the room. Well besides coming here, but well…" Kara took a deep breath. This is what she came here for. "Do you know it's possible to have twins with more than one father if you have sex with two different men very close to each other."

Barry gave Kara a look clearly not understanding. "Before the major battle after I got Mon back from the Daxamite ship we had some time alone together. That night after I sent him away I had sex with you." Barry blinked having remembered that night. The night he went to Kara for comfort and they had gotten drunk together. "My daughter is not half daxamite. She's not Mon's daughter. She's yours Barry."

"I have a daughter," Barry said looking at the baby. She was up and looking at Barry. "I… I…" Kara waited for Barry to continued. "I always pictured having kids. Seeing my wife pregnant. Hearing the heartbeat. Being there when the baby is born. Holding her for the first time."

"If I had known… when I got sensitive to lead I just assumed it was only Mon. I am sorry," Kara said feeling bad.

"Can I hold her?" Barry asked and Kara got her daughter out of the stroller and carefully gave her over to Barry. Barry rocked the baby in his arms. "Does she have a name?"

"Yes," Kara said and Barry waited. "I named her Hope."

"Hope?" Barry asked.

"Because it's what we inspired in the world. What we represent. It's also because when I found out I was pregnant I was given new hope. Hope for the future. Things might have not gone our way in the past but there's always hope Barry," Kara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I like that," Barry said smiling. "Hope Allen… or is it Danvers?"

Kara gave smile. "Allen sounds nice," Kara said as she took her son out of the stroller as he cried kissing his head. Barry was looking down at his daughter.

"Hi I'm your daddy," Barry said in a baby voice and Kara had to smile.

….

In the hidden room Cisco stood there looking down at his robotic hands as there was a Flash and Wally entered with his father. "Didn't work I guess?" Cisco asked. Wally had joined the legends on a time mission to stop a demon named Mallus, but when he was time traveling Wally said he would try to figure out how to save Iris.

"Zari tried," Wally said. "But there's no loop hole. I am sorry dad."

"It was a long shot," Joe said understanding. "It's weird to think Iris's name will never be on that article again." Joe mumbled going to look at the article as Wally offered to bring Cisco to the Waverider to get his hands regrown. "Cisco, Wally, the name on the byline has changed again."

"The future must have changed," Cisco said turning to look at it and then at Wally who put his hands up.

"Wasn't me," Wally said. "Kara Allen." Under the title Flash Disappears in Crisis was now the name Kara Allen in two little bold words. "Who's Kara Allen?"

"Barry must get married again," Cisco said. "He's moved on." The three looked at each other. It seemed impossible for Barry to move on. "Let's go talk to him."

The three went right to the cortex but stopped. Supergirl was sitting there with Barry and they had two babies with them. "Kara Allen," Cisco whispered feeling like an idiot. Of course, it was the Kara they knew who was a news reporter.

"What's with the hair and the beard?" Kara asked Barry not paying attention to the other three.

"What don't like it?" Barry said trying to look smug but it was hard with a long bang in his face. "Okay, I'll get a haircut and shave." Kara laughed at that. "So, your son… did you say his name was Dillion?" Kara gave a nod. "He can't go out on your world."

"He has to stay in a special ventilated room," Kara said clearly upset about it. "Or the lead will kill him. And a million things can go wrong with that room…."

"He could stay here," Barry said. "No lead. And you can stay here." Kara raised an eyebrow. "This Earth could use Supergirl. And I want my daughter on the same Earth. Stay. I'll be there for you. Be there for Hope. Dillon."

"You'd be Dillion dad too?" Kara asked not having expected that. She had been unsure how Barry would react to Hope.

"It would be unfair for one twin to have a father and the other to not," Barry said. "Stay with me Kara. Please." And the way Barry looked at her wasn't all Kara needed. Barry wanted her and Hope and even Dillion. He might still have issues over how things with Iris went, but they could be a family together.

"Okay," Kara said after a moment and kissed Barry's cheek.

"Um…. Barry," Joe finally said. "What's going on?"

"Oh Joe," Barry said standing up. "Um… meet your granddaughter." Joe waited for more explanation. "It's a long story."

"Iris died, Mon left, and we got drunk one night. Not so long," Kara said with a smile standing up. "I'm sorry. This must be odd for you." Kara and Barry did not know how Joe would react. It was only a few hours after Barry fiancée died they had slept together and that fiancée was Joe's daughter.

Joe looked at them and then smiled. "Give me that baby," Joe said holding out his arms and Barry gave a sigh of relief as he handed Hope over. It might be weird for Joe, but Barry was his son too. And it was the first time since Iris had died that Barry had smiled. They all needed to move on to a new future. One that included Kara and these two beautiful kids.


End file.
